Entry One Lost in Thought
by TheaSakii
Summary: My inner thoughts all right here for now. It's not really the best writing but it was what I felt in the moment. Enjoy 3


How to fall in and out of love within 15 days

Day 1: Another Boring day in Jefferson High School for Gwendolyn Mason…?

High School, when you think of that word what exactly pops into your head? For me, I think of a bunch of obnoxious teens that only care about whose parents make the most money, which is wearing the cutest clothes, who has the best looks. It's all just a bunch of crap honestly. High School is supposed to be one of the best times in your life, you're the perfect age and as the adults would say living the "good life". Let me see here, "To Do List" says, "Go to school in amazing and expensive clothes, be adored by amazing friends, be begged to go to parties and join clubs to hang out with friends, school dances, and of course the oh so famous, "High school sweet heart love story!"

Well, I am not that kind of girl, I'm the complete opposite really. I have a death rock type style that is looked down upon the rest of my peers, I get tormented everyday by Courtney Michaels, and I only have two friends, Bridgette Henderson, the pretty surfer girl, and Heather Lawson, pretty, gets money with the many jobs she has, and kind of a girly girl. KIND OF. We all live here in this small town of Muir Beach California. Today, I, Gwendolyn Nicole Mason, is the day I met… him.

I stood at the bus stop alone for the first time in ages, my only friends didn't come to school today considering the fact they are both sick, just me. I decided to take a seat and go though my phone to blow off time. Finally the bus came and I got on, took a seat in the far back, pulled out my book, and waited for the driver to, well, drive again. Right before the doors closed a boy who looked my age rushed on. I was secretly hoping he wouldn't notice the seat next to me was open but he did since I was late to put my bag up. He took a seat and the ride began, and so did this crazy story. "Hey." He looked at me with a hopeful smile. I gave him a facial expression that said, "Hi… why are you talking to me", then looked back down at my book.

He looked around and tapped his finger on his guitar case. "So, what are you reading?" I put my book down and looked at him, "Well, I'm figuring your going to continue to attempt to talk to me so I might as well just talk since you will not just shut up. I am reading one of favorite graphic novels, Scott Pilgrim, I'm on the third book." I said and smiled sarcastically. "Whoa there no need to get feisty now, I was just trying to start a conversation, it's not all the time I see a cute girl my age on the bus." He looked down and started tapping his fingers again on his guitar case. "So… What brings you here?" He tried to continue to make a conversation. "You know, just the same reason why everyone else is on here, to go places." I put my book down and leaned a little while putting my head down on my hand. "Well, I just got out of school and I see you everyday because we have two classes together, so why not talk." I felt him staring at me and I turned my head toward him. "Oh, so now you stalk me?" "No it's not like that, I just, and uh hi I'm Trent. Gwen right." He put his and out. "What of it…" I took my hand and grabbed one of his fingers and shook it as if he were some germ.

"Well that's an original hand shake." He smiled and faced forward. "So out of all this time we went to school together, now you choose to talk to me, with 15 more days left until school lets out." He looked down and back up, "Well better late then never, I don't know you always seemed really… mad or something.""Please don't even start…" I grew annoyed but I kind of liked it because someone was talking to me so I decided to relax a little. "So you play… guitar?"I looked at his case and poked it. "Oh, yea it was kind of always a little hobby of mines really. I've been playing since seventh grade and were sophomores now… so that's about… five years." He looked down at his case. "Nice, I can play a little bass, my younger brother taught me some notes and easy songs to play." I felt a little more comfortable with him, I guess. "Bass, that's really cool. I always wanted to play bass but I could never really get my hands on one you know? So guitar is still cool to." He replied.

"So, do the stickers on your case mean anything or are they just there for the hell of it?" I looked at his stickers and waited for him to say something. "Well, being me, I'm not much of a 'I'm just doing this because it looks cool' kind of person. All the stickers mean something to me actually… see this one, right here?" He pointed and I nodded. "Well this is the first one I ever put on here, it says 'Dreams Can become Reality' I uh, look at this every time I just need a little something to make me feel better because I want to be a musician and well, that's my dream, I want it to be come something I live though…" I looked into his green eyes, he seemed like a really cool person as much as I hate to admit it. "And see this one, it has a smiley face, that was from my older brother. He gave it to me when I learned my first song I remember that. He said, 'Trent I'm proud of you and I want you to continue to do only what you love for the rest of your life.' So the smile represents me being happy.

This Peace Tea one is because when I write songs I love to drink peace tea, so why not have a sticker of my favorite drink?" I couldn't believe my ears, he actually wasn't what I had expected. "Peace Tea, I never had it, but it does sound good. I love tea, any kind really, Blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepy time, green tea, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger without honey, vanilla without honey, vanilla almond, white truffle, blueberry chamomile, vanilla walnut, constant comet, and … earl grey." I smiled softly and he replied shortly, " Well, someone has been reading the first book to Scott Pilgrim way too much" He looked at me and we both shared a small laugh. "Well, I only need book six, but I swear every place in this stupid town doesn't ever have it in stock, and I try online but I don't know… I hate buying stuff online it's a big fear of mine. My mother got credit card info stolen from the interwebs a couple years ago, since then I never really wanted it to happen to me."

"I hear you, same thing happened to my mother, it put us in a whole lot of debt because my parents were divorcing and between my mother paying for lawyers, and college for my brother, the car accident she got in to a few months before when some idiot decided to speed right into her, and bills, the last thing she needed was credit card theft… my dad never really cared about us either he cheated on my mom for my whole life practically and I'm glad to say they been divorced since I was seven. The only one who really was affected by all of this was my sister. She is the middle child and my dad chose to abuse her and what not. I tried protecting her alongside my brother of course." I looked down, I felt kind of selfish, and mean… here's this cool dude totally opening up to me while I just sit here quietly. "My dad was a dead beat dad. He was never around for my brother and I, we were raised by our mother.

I don't even know my dad to be honest… once I was born he left. That was that. I don't even know if he's dead or alive, but between you and I, I couldn't care less. My mother always worked hard to support my brother and I, even though she has made her mistakes in the past, she changed that and let it make her a better person. I always looked up to her, but I guess growing up the way I did made me the way I am now, I'm not really and outgoing person at all, I like to keep to myself to prevent the hurt, but I never… I don't know how to say it… thought of taking the chance you know…" The bus stopped at my stop and just before I got off her grabbed my arm, "Wait Gwen, will you talk to me again or was this just a one time thing…?" I looked back at him and answered, "Well… I guess we'll just have to see about that." I looked down and walked away.

Walking home really gave me a lot of time to think. Think about everything. This is just what I do when I'm alone I loose myself in thoughts. Even though I don't believe what just happened minutes ago, it had me thinking. I never really thought I'd talk to Trent or even find him interesting. I see him everyday and all the time but he's just one of those passing faces until now, I suppose. I came home to my mother typing her agenda on her laptop since she's a third grade teacher, and my brother playing his Little Big Planet 2 game on his PlayStation3. I never really understood why he liked that game so much, it seems cute and all, but he spends his life on that game and it makes me curious. "Mom, Joey, I'm home!" I shouted while opening the fridge and throwing my messenger bag on the chair.

"Gwenny, what's up?" My brother said while walking in the room. "Not much, want some?" I held up a small bowl of ice cream I just scooped from the freezer. "Nah, I'm full. Jake, Lisa, Fred, and I went to the wing place like, ten minutes away after school and oh gosh it was amazing! You and I should go, cause' you are my favorite person." I love my brother, were all close actually considering the fact it's just us. It's also like Bridgette and Heather are apart of our family as well since Heathers dad is never home since he's always working on some 'big industrial project' and Bridgette who is adopted into her family but also has five adopted brothers and six adopted sisters, so its really hard for Mrs. Lawson to give much attention to her.

I smiled at my brother and continued to talk about how he's doing since he's been so popular in school as a soon to be freshman, he's been hanging out with all his friends. One of his best friends is actually in eleventh grade with me, so he gets a ride where ever, I on the other hand get to ride the bus, and I secretly hope Trent will be there too…


End file.
